Acumen
There is a place, a realm, a vessel in of itself, known as the Locality. Here, its engineers toil and work, until they are necessitated to leave its breadth to feed and add upon their machinations and constructed selves. They are the intellects, the locust, and the builders in one. They are the Acumen, and their work is never done. The Acumen are an immense power of esoteric beings living within the blinding miasma of their home dimension, a massive artificial construct known as the Locality. Their history is long lost, having been scoured from time itself by the Acumen to ensure none could go back and destroy them before their birth, and their original forms have long been forgotten, only the ever-shifting, ever-modifying fractals they are today being the norm. The Locality The name of the Acumen's home realm in their own language is entirely incomprehensible to the human mind. One could not even create the noises needed to sound it out, let alone spend their entire existence speaking out what an Acumen could chime in mere moments. Instead, through the translations of their language and the followers of the Acumen, it is known that the name of the dimension roughly translates to "The Locality", a name fitting for such a place. The Locality is not truly one dimension or realm of existence, even if it may be formed into one. No, it is built upon as one would build upon a skyscraper. It is more enlightening, in this regard, to understand the translation of Minaervae's name for the Acumen's home plane: "The Lattice of Dead Lands". The Locality is constantly updated with the newly claimed universes by the Acumen, which they strip apart with their greatest forms and redistribute to further construct the endless devices of Locality. It is said that, when one reaches their greatest ascension, an Acumen becomes one with the Locality. However, it is also said that the Acumen have always been part of the Locality, with many speculating that they are simple extensions of the will of Locality, like the cells of an organism, or the ants of a nest. No one is truly sure of their interconnection, not even the most esteemed mortal followers of their many-timed masters. Nature of an Acumen While one would think that the Acumen are simply powerful and enlightened from only hearing of them, upon meeting the abstract beings, they would be both ashamed in their assumption of such a weak, petulant thing being an Acumen, and struck in awe and terror at the reality of the denizens of the Locality. Conceptual Form What we think of as an Acumen, the physical form that is seen before us, is but a visual representation of something much more complex, as is the case with the rest of the Locality. Space and time become abstract in the presence of an Acumen, as their true forms are malformations of the current points they inhabit, which act somewhat as views into time and space, from the edge of space, to the end of the omniverse, the Acumen are at all at once. Because of their existence across all of time at once, the Acumen are, in laymen’s terms, practically immortal. If their physical forms are damaged or destroyed, they may simply be able to transition to a form in either the past or future that is unaffected by the damage inflicted upon it. Even though they are simplified for the common man to view, the representative form of an Acumen can be somewhat difficult to comprehend, and boggles the mind at its composition. It is so mind boggling that it is dangerous for normal mortals to view an Acumen for long periods, lest their minds become enthralled in understanding it, or they simply snap all together in a psychotic fit. It is not an Acumen’s wishes that this occurs; it is simply a byproduct of their sheer majesty in the face of such lesser beings, a fact that is regularly stated by Acumen in their eternal devouring of all at once and not at all. Entropic Decadence Reflection Those Born to Locality Hyperborean Relations Beneath them yet supreme, the denizens of Locality have found themselves affixed with an ever-present alliance and friendship with the Compact, a massive aggregate of multi-universal and multi-dimensional powers that have banded together to found a powerful dominion over the Omniverse, as their more formal name implies. Many still wonder of what the Acumen plan with the Compact, if they are to trans-locate themselves into predatory dominance, or if they are to simply blindly submit to the strange will of Locality and continue on with the Compact's will as well. What is known, however, is that with the Acumen allied with them, the Compact has rose considerably as a more serious threat than one would expect from their powers. Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Groups Category:Aliens Category:Absorbers Category:Non Humans Category:Amorphous Blobs Category:Amoral Category:Anomalies Category:Astral Projectors Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Energy Projectors Category:Energy beings Category:Perfectionists Category:Ultraterrestrials Category:Hungry Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Planet Destroyers